


著名教练说的对

by aboutjuju



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju
Summary: ooc 相声
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Raphaël Varane
Kudos: 3





	著名教练说的对

**Author's Note:**

> 德云社西甲分社

“你知道你刚才笑的很傻吗？”瓦拉内躺在床上看着天花板扯着些没头没脑的话题。汗粘在身上有点凉待会儿得去冲把澡。  
“我尽力忍住了啊！我没笑。”格列兹曼认真的进行了一番回忆确定自己在刚刚的性事中没有什么煞风景的表现。  
“我是说合照的时候。等下，你刚刚想笑的吗？为什么！笑什么？”这挺关乎男人的尊严瓦拉内一定要弄个明白。  
弄清楚干嘛呢？有时候他觉得大概就是无意义的较劲和好奇心，男人嘛，可以理解，何况他摊上的这位有点那个。  
格列兹曼很喜欢笑。这是好事，挺大颗一个漂亮开心果搞得队内气氛一片祥和所有人都很满意。德尚更是爱他的要命差点亲亲抱抱奖励他一颗小星星，老天！又不是幼儿园！快三十了挺尴尬的。还好格列兹曼是个聪明人立刻指了指胸口接了说“有啊有啊看这个星星，我拿的，这个星星，您拿的，都在这呢。”喜得德尚抱着他脑门就是一口，法国全队目瞪口呆，高！实在是高，这说话的艺术层级宛如禁区内支点大中锋一般高一点不像一米七。  
瓦拉内不喜欢傻乎乎的笑，这并不表示他是个冰冷的死人脸，他只是觉得多年被传颂的挂齐达内电话的学霸形象不适合傻乎乎。同样他也不喜欢看格列兹曼对别人傻乎乎的笑，因为实在太傻了，不好，一点都不稳重一点都不法鸡真核，重点是一点都显不出他对自己笑就很特殊。  
对自己笑也有特殊的，但着实不太讨喜。  
没有男人能在做爱的时候听伴侣突然开始笑不疑神疑鬼。  
你摸的我腰好痒。有时他这么解释。  
我们这样好他妈罗朱，两家俱乐部发现会不会把你发配意大利？有时他没头没脑的想这个。  
“你再笑一个我一定操到你明天不能训练。”  
“有话好说别拿我们的世界杯撒气！”  
他说的语气好像那是他俩的孩子，谢谢他稍微控制了自己孩子在18年顺利降生。

“你说你到底又想到什么想要笑。”  
“我说了你能答应我不拿咱们的欧国联奖杯撒气吗？”  
“可以的，要是能拿我给它专门打个柜子放在我卧室。”  
“你知道我说的不是这么个意思。”  
“给你30秒。”瓦拉内啪的打了一下格列兹曼的屁股开始计时。  
“哎，也没啥，就你刚才喘的好像梅西家的那条大狗，哼哧哼哧的……说好了不生气的呢！”  
“那你呢，现在喘得像训练场边上的小野猫。”  
你把手指从我屁股里拿出来我保证马上就停，格列兹曼在内心翻了个白眼。  
“我不知道你去过梅西家。”  
“没去过……嗯……没去！他给我们看的视屏更衣室一起看的！”  
“关系这么不错媒体说你融入不进体系不应该啊……嘶。”瓦拉内的腿被踢了一下，到底是专业足球运动员轻轻一踢都是很疼的，红牌！  
“听媒体的你欧冠过后都该被卖了。”  
瓦拉内彻底停了手撑在格列兹曼身体两边居高临下的看着他。“你都传的有鼻子有眼的要去曼联了我看你球衣也没全红啊。”  
“那我跟你不一样，我有客场进球！”  
“著名教练说过进球比不上做爱。”  
“不许乱用我们教练的话。”  
“就算你去英超他也在你隔壁算不上你教练吧。”  
“巴萨准则一日巴萨终生红蓝。”  
“听着像邪教。”  
“我们进了八强。”  
“你们被进了八个。”  
“我们今年联赛开头不错！”  
“我们在榜首呢。”  
格列兹曼开始真的有点生气一下子坐了起来差点撞到瓦拉内的头。  
“我们有必要像推上球迷一样吵架吗？”  
“没有，但你讨厌。”  
“因为你老傻笑！”  
“因为你喘得真的像大狗。”  
“你再说我真的生气。”  
“嗯……”格列兹曼蠕动着缩回床垫里。  
“睡吧。”瓦拉内拍了拍他的头，想起今天博格巴也拍过就又多拍了两下，手感真的不错。  
“哎。”格列兹曼往瓦拉内怀里凑凑。  
“嗯？”  
“有名教练说过，I prefer the sex。”  
“行。”


End file.
